Pertemuan Pertama
by Shiroi-kun
Summary: Yah, kalau melihat dari perbedaan ukuran tubuh, bisa dibilang Mikan hanyalah semut kecil yang bisa mati sekali injak. Jadi, gadis berambut ungu gelap itu hanya tertunduk sambil menutupi mukanya dengan kedua tangan –menutupi wajahnya yang sudah penuh dengan air mata. Mikan menangis, terduduk, tanpa suara.


Author's note: Fict pertama di fandom Dangan Ronpa. Seneng rasanya bisa nulis setelah sekian lama meski jadinya malah gaje e u e) /

Disclaimer: Super Dangan Ronpa 2 bukan punya saya. Kalau jadi punya saya, mungkin tokoh utamanya bakal saya ganti jadi Kuzuryuu.

Tokoh: Tsumiki Mikan , Komaeda Nagito.

Summarry: Yah, kalau melihat dari perbedaan ukuran tubuh, bisa dibilang Mikan hanyalah semut kecil yang bisa mati sekali injak. Jadi, gadis berambut ungu gelap itu hanya tertunduk sambil menutupi mukanya dengan kedua tangan –menutupi wajahnya yang sudah penuh dengan air mata. Mikan menangis, terduduk, tanpa suara. —Sekali lagi, saya emang ngga bakat bikin summary bagus. Oke sip.

Warning: OOC, Typo, Alur keceptan, EYD kurang rapi, dan sebagainya bisa diliat sendiri.

Your review is needed in order to improve my skill!

But please, **_don't like, don't read_**

* * *

_**Pertemuan Pertama**_

_**Tsumiki Mikan x Komaeda Nagito**_

_**Super Dangan Ronpa 2**_

* * *

Sore itu, keluarga Tsumiki baru saja pindah ke sebuah kota —ketika sang kepala keluarga mendapat kabar gembira tentang naiknya pangkat kerjanya dari seorang dokter di desa, menjadi kepala dokter disebuah rumah sakit ternama di kota itu.

Hebat bukan? Tentu saja, kabar tersebut membuat semua anggota keluarga Tsumiki senang. Hanya dalam beberapa hari, mereka telah siap dan hingga pada hari ini mereka tiba di rumah milik keluarga jauhnya —yang akan mereka tinggali selama sang ayah bekerja di rumah sakit kota itu.

Dan, disanalah anak perempuan mereka —Mikan, memilih untuk pergi bermain ke sebuah taman di dekat rumahnya (daripada harus memindahkan kotak-kotak dan bersih-bersih rumah). Lagipula, Mikan bisa bersin-bersin seharian jika ia menghirup debu yang mengepul dari rumah yang berusia 10 tahun itu. Tapi—

"UHUK! UHUK!"

–Mikan juga bisa bersin kalau menghirup buliran pasir.

"UHUK!"

Loh? Kenapa buliran pasir itu terus-menerus beterbangan ke arah Mikan?

Karena angin, kah?

Tidak, tidak. Bahkan angin sepoi pun tidak bertiup saat itu.

Lalu—

"Hey, aku tidak pernah melihatmu di sini. Anak baru, ya?"

Oh. Mikan melihat seorang anak berbadan besar —yang sedang menendang pasir ke arahnya. Rupanya itu sebabnya Mikan batuk-batuk. 'Anak nakal' pikir Mikan. Namun tentu saja tidak ada yang bisa diperbuat gadis kecil itu —karena ia terlalu takut untuk melawan. Yah, kalau melihat dari perbedaan ukuran tubuh, bisa dibilang Mikan hanyalah semut kecil yang bisa mati sekali injak.

Jadi, gadis berambut ungu gelap itu hanya tertunduk sambil menutupi mukanya dengan kedua tangan —menutupi wajahnya yang sudah penuh dengan air mata. Mikan menangis, terduduk, tanpa suara.

"Bos. Dia itu perempuan." Ucap seorang anak di sampingnya, yang dibalas dengan tatapan yang seolah berkata 'terus kenapa?' dari anak yang dipanggilnya 'Bos' itu.

"Kasihan dia, bos. Kita ganggu anak lain saja."

"Halo~"

"Uhm, boss..?"

"Hah? Itu bukan aku."

Memang bukan. Suara itu berasal dari seorang anak laki-laki berambut putih berantakan yang—entah dari kapan—berada di antara si bos dan anak buahnya.

"Kalian mencari anak lain untuk dijahili? Ya, daripada menjahili anak perempuan, lebih baik jahili aku saja~"

Mikan melihat ke arah anak itu melalui celah-celah jarinya. 'Apa yang dipikirkan anak itu?' pikirnya.

"Ah, boleh juga. Ayo, kemari kau!"

Kemudian si bos pergi sambil menyeret anak tersebut… Benar-benar diseret, hingga sepatu kiri milik anak itu terlepas.

Mikan melepas kedua tangannya, menatap ke arah tiga anak yang telah berlalu, dan gadis itu melirik ke arah sebuah benda yang tengah tergeletak di dekatnya—

—Sepatu.

Jika ini merupakan cerita Cinderella, mungkin Mikan akan mengambil sepatu itu dan kemudian berkeliling kota untuk menemukan seseorang yang memiliki ukuran kaki yang sama dengan sepatu itu. Dan kemudian mereka akan menikah dan hidup bahagia selamanya.

Namun tidak. Itu tidak mungkin terjadi. Karena ini bukan cerita tentang Cinderella, dan lagipula anak itu sudah kembali berdiri dihadapan Mikan dengan wajah dan tubuh penuh luka.

Rupanya si bos dan anak buahnya merasa bosan 'mengerjai' nya, karena anak itu begitu pasrah saat 'dikerjai'. Mikan mendongak menyamping dan melihat si bos berjalan sambil mendengus kesal, dan disampingnya berjalan anak buahnya —sedang menenangkan si bos.

"Hahaha. Maaf, ya, aku mengganggu waktu bermainmu. Tapi sekarang sudah tidak apa-apa. Mereka sudah pergi."

Pandangan Mikan langsung tertuju pada anak yang berada di depannya itu. Wajah penuh luka memar dan darah mengalir dari hidungnya. 'Bagaimana bisa anak itu tertawa dan tersenyum dalam kondisi seperti itu?' pikir gadis kecil itu. Mikan gemetar, dia takut —atau lebih tepat dibilang ia merasa bersalah atas kejadian yang menimpa anak berambut putih itu.

"Eh? Kau tidak mengenaliku karena wajahku biru-biru begini, ya? Ahahaha. Aku ini orang yang tadi 'bermain' bersama orang-orang yang ingin mengganggumu. Oh, ya, lain kali kalau mau main disini kamu harus hati-hati. Banyak anak-anak semacam mereka yang suka mengganggu anak lain. Terlebih… kalau tamannya sedang sepi seperti ini." Ucap anak itu. Kemudian Mikan menoleh ke sekitar taman.

Sepi.

Dia bahkan tidak menyadarinya saking asyiknya membuat sesuatu dari pasir.

"Oh, iya. Ngomong-ngomong, aku Nagito. Komaeda Nagito. Siapa namamu?"

"A-Aku… Uhm… Eh… Tsu…" Mikan teringat akan nasihat ibunya untuk 'tidak berbicara dengan orang asing'.

Mikan terdiam setelahnya. Sementara anak itu—dengan senyum di wajahnya—masih menunggu Mikan untuk menjawab pertanyaannya.

"Ah." Ucap anak itu memecah keheningan. "Hahaha baiklah kalau tidak bisa bilang. Aku hanya memintamu untuk hati-hati kalau sedang bermain." Lanjutnya, dan diikuti dengan anggukan ragu dari Mikan.

"Bagus. Kalau begitu, aku pulang dulu, ya. Sampai jum—" Ketika anak tersebut berbalik dan ingin berjalan pergi, Mikan menarik lengan baju anak itu. Mikan menggeleng pelan, menunjuk ke arah bawah, dan kemudian berlari pergi. Anak tersebut melihat ke bawah dengan pandangan penuh tanya sebelum pada akhirnya dia memandangi sosok Mikan yang berlari dengan tergesa-gesa.

Tidak beberapa lama kemudian, Mikan kembali dengan sebuah kotak putih dengan tulisan 'P3K' berwarna merah tertempel disana.

Mikan menoleh, melihat sekeliling, namun ia tidak menemukan sosok anak itu dimanapun. 'Dia pasti sudah pulang' pikirnya. Namun kemudian, Mikan dikejutkan oleh tepukan di bahunya. _BRUK_. Ia terjatuh, dan kotak yang berada di tangannya pun terbuka dan isinya pun berhamburan.

"Ah, maaf. Bukan maksudku mengejutkanmu." Anak itu mengulurkan tangan untuk membantu Mikan berdiri. Ia juga mengambil isi kotak dan memasukkannya kedalam dan kemudian memberikannya kepada Mikan.

"Hahaha kupikir kau menunjuk kebawah seperti itu merupakan tanda 'tunggu disini', begitu. Makanya aku masih disini. Hm, ternyata benar dugaanku hahaha. Oh-hey, apa itu yang kau bawa? Kotak P3K? Untuk apa?"

Tanpa menjawab –dan memang tidak bisa menjawab- Mikan dengan gesit melilitkan perban di tangan anak itu, kemudian membersihkan wajah anak itu dengan kapas yang telah dibasahi alkohol. Sesekali, terdengar jeritan 'aduh' dari mulut kecil anak itu.

Setelah selesai mengobati anak itu, Mikan memasukkan perlengkapan P3K kembali kedalam kotaknya. "Terima kasih." Ucap anak itu, tersenyum. Mikan pun membalas senyuman anak itu. Bedanya, senyuman Mikan tidak selebar dan semanis anak itu —Mikan hanya tersenyum kecil.

"Nagito! Hey, disitu kamu rupanya."

"Oh." Anak itu menoleh. "Mama?" Lanjut anak itu.

"Kemana saja kamu? Mama mencarimu kemana-mana, tahu." Ucap sosok wanita yang dipanggilnya 'mama' itu. Wanita itu berdiri di sebrang jalan, ia melambaikan tangan ke arah anak itu. "Ayo pulang, sudah sore. Mama masak makanan kesukaanmu, loh~"

Mata anak itu langsung berbinar, kemudian ia berlari menyebrang jalan untuk menghampiri ibunya. Disebrang jalan, anak itu—dengan senyum yang lebar di wajah—melambaikan tangan pada Mikan. "Terima kasih! Sampai bertemu lagi!" seru nya. Mikan tersenyum kecil dan dengan malu-malu membalas lambaian tangan anak itu. 'Dia bukan orang jahat, sepertinya.' Pikir Mikan.

Mikan masih berada disitu, memandangi sosok anak itu dan ibunya hingga hilang dibalik tikungan.

Mikan kemudian berlari pulang dan kemudian ia bergegas naik ke kamar, tidur. Beharap hari segera berakhir dan pada ke-esokan harinya ia bisa ke taman untuk bertemu dengan anak itu. Namun, di ke-esokan harinya.

Sepi.

Mikan datang pada pagi hari, menunggu disitu hingga sore. Namun tetap sepi.

Ke-esokan harinya pun hasilnya tetap sama.

Sepi.

Kemana anak itu saat Mikan membutuhkannya?

Mikan hanya ingin berterima kasih dan mengatakan namanya —yang waktu itu belum sempat terucap. Namun sudah seminggu lebih Mikan datang ke tempat itu, ia tidak bertemu dengan orang yang dicari.

Sambil terduduk sepi di ayunan, Mikan menatap ke langit sore.

"Namaku Tsumiki Mikan. Terimakasih telah menolongku, Komaeda-kun"

Sambil beranjak pergi, gadis berumur tujuh tahun itu melangkah sepi.

* * *

_**Beberapa tahun kemudian**_

* * *

"Hahaha senang sekali bertemu dengan kalian, para super-duper SMA. Namaku Komaeda Nagito, aku adalah super-duper SMA level 'beruntung'. Salam kenal hahaha."

Ah.

Di sudut belakang bangku kelas, seorang gadis berambut ungu gelap tersenyum kecil memandang sang pemuda yang tengah berdiri –sedang memperkenalkan dirinya.

Komaeda Nagito.

Mereka… bertemu kembali.

* * *

Author's note: Se-le-sai. Alur kecepetan? I knew it from the very begining e u e) That's why I put 'Alur kecepetan' in the warning section. Anyway, thank you for dropping by! I have nothing to say, though, so, I'll say have a nice day instead~


End file.
